


Alternate Arrangements Divergence

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Female Masturbation, Genderaltering, Genderswitching, Lady James Olsen, Male to Female, PWP, Spanking, genderbender, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick chapter oneshot devoted to Noellefics tale. Please leave comments if liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Arrangements Divergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noellefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellefics/gifts).



Losing her powers had been one thing, but the rest of the day had been as bad as the lukewarm coffee. An edit was missed, an email wasn't checked and a scheduling conflict between a lawyer and a department head took place. Kara almost broke the no crying rule after the last error. The day passed and Kara was ask to stay back. She was in danger of much worse than a spanking. This was her last day at Catco, she was certain.

Cat barely spoke to her today and she wasn't doing anything different, typing on her computer. She looked up cooly. "Shut. The . Door!" she enunciated. Kara couldn't keep herself from trembling as she did so. "I don't like sick people in my company, Keira! Next time, call in sick! I'll still be displeased, bit at least I won't catch anything. And based on today's performance and all the...liquid that you have been leaking today, clearly you have a fever. Naked on my lap, NOW!" 

Kara didn't even want to think of what this meant. Disciplined on panties or bare bottom was normal for them. But stark was new. What did it mean? "Oh for heaven's sake, Keira, it's a spanking not a torture session. If I wanted a lap dance, I would date Tania Moon or Cate Blanchett, again!" Kara relaxed, trying not to show her amusement at Cat's statement. Cat reached gor her purse, showing Kara a diamond encrusted paddle. Kara gasped at the sight of it. Cat rested it against Kara's right cheek, making her freeze. "Yes, this fits nicely. I will not let you spreading your fever to me! Now I grant you permission to apologise!" she declared. Kara cried out on the word apologise as Cat laid it down hard across her. "Finally some colour! Yes, this paddle will do nicely!" She added, striking the left side on the word nicely. Genuine tears flowed from Kara. How it burned as Cat slapped her tender rear with thunderous strikes. Worse of all, was her body's reaction. The leaking liquid wasn't sweat, but juices produced by a lower part if her anatomy. Her nipples could as the phrases stated cut glass or possibly steel as Cat peppered her quivering rear with well time assaults. 

"This lesson is necessary for you, Keira! I will not have my staff inflicting sickness on me! You will behave better. You are important to Catco. You will be worthy of the promotion you are getting tomorrow. If you are sick, call it in. Catco expects you at your best. I demand for you to be your best!" Kara cried harder as welt began to form. She was so ashamed that Cat was showing so much faith in her. Why did she come when her powers were out? "I'm SO SORRY!!!!" Kara shrieked, so loudly that a crack formerd in one of the windows behind her. Cat paused as Kara gasped. What had she done? "You will not apologise again, you will call the serviceman or whatever his title is to repair that tomorrow from home. You will be working from home tomorrow, I won't let you affect anyone in the building! Now get us my lap, go over to that chair and pleasure yourself, then get dressed and go home. That's an order!" commanded Cat. "Yes, Ms Grant!" replied Kara as she made her way to the chair. "I will be better!" she swore ro herself as she spread her legs.

"How long will I be stuck like this?" demanded James Olsen. "We are still working it, James. Personally I like the new you." James glared at his ex-fiancee who smirked back. Being turned into a woman during his lunchbreak was awful. He had texted Kara to let her now that he wouldn't be back at Catco. After what she was going through, she had enough concerns. But heading to the DEO and explaining the situation to Lucy was horrendous. "Ma'am, tests confirm that this is a female James Olsen. However they are at a loss to explain it. The only explanation they have is that he resembles an Egyptian Royal Wife called Shayera. She lived for approximately 107 years and was married to the pharaoh of the Old Kingdom called Khufu who united the Middle East and Northern Africa. Apparently she may have been some sort of alien as she was rumoured to be able to fly and had super strength." revealed Susan Vasquez. Lucy paused before nodding. "Thank Agent Vasquez. Mr Olsen follow me." James did as she was bid, confused as they headed for Jonn's old meeting room. She closed the door, spinning to face James. There was a predatory look in her eyes. "Masturbate!" James blinked before gasping "What?" "I remembered reading about Shayera when I was younger. It was said that when ahe was aroused she grew wings and could punch through the strongest walls!" revealed Lucy. "I'm sure it mean aroused to anger!" declared James. "Do it or the DEO won't help you!" James' eyes widened as Lucy continued. "I mean it! Drop your ill fittting pants and boxers and spread those sexy legs or I have to conclude you are an alien. NOW!" she declared, cutting off her unvoiced protest.

James couldn't believe it as Lucy stared unabashed at her new genitals. "So beautiful!" drooled Lucy as she stared at the organ. James tried to keep from shaking or reacting as Lucy opened her lips. "Gently massage the area." James bit her lips to keep from moaning. A gasp left her lips as Lucy took a gentle lick. "You taste human. Start rubbing." Finally Lucy lifted her head from between James' legs to stare her directly.


End file.
